I'm Not Your Sister!
by OwlTurtle-San
Summary: Reader-Chan wakes up in the hospital and learns that her life is a lie, she has five older brothers, and her name is actually Emilia Kirkland. Reader x Kirkland Brothers. Rated T to be safe because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

White. That is the first thing I remember. Then red. Red hair. With hues of blonde and redish brown that seemed familiar. All had brilliant jade eyes. That's when I realized that the hair was connected to heads, and those heads bodies, and they were people. My brain felt frazzled by the fact that I was surrounded by a group of five young men. There were beeps and hums all around me, like I was in a hospital.

That when I realized that I really was in a hospital.

"Phew, Emilia, you had us worried for a while there." One of the people said, an Irish accent trailing through his words.

I blinked, confused. That wasn't my name. My name is (Name). I distinctly remember it. Who were these people? Was I supposed to know them, since they all looked at me like they knew me for a long time? I immediately felt distraught.

The one next to my bed, the red haired one, frowned, his eyes narrowing with worry at my confused expression.

"What's wrong, lass?" He asked. He was probably Scottish, which is what the accent hinted at. All of them stared at me with worry now instead of relief. It felt a little unnerving with all these eyes on me, but I managed to speak.

"Wh-where am I?" I mumbled, panicking growing as I searched for anything familiar. I could only see the beige room I was in, a window, chairs in which the strangers sat in around the bed I was in, and a nightstand beside the bed. "W-who are you people?"

Disbelief flooded in their eyes , faces matching each other's grim expressions. I could literally see their shock pour into them. Honestly, I felt bad, but I didn't know who they were or where I was. Not to mention, how I got here in the first place. Another one reddish-brown hair, possibly a twin of the one who had spoken to me first, was the one to break the awkward silence.

"It's us. Your brothers."

I shook my head.

"N-no." I said. That definitely WAS NOT true. I only had one brother and he did not look anything close to these guys. What the heck was going on?

"You're not my brothers."

The Scottish One seemed even more distraught than I was at the time. His face twisted into grief and his fists clenched, one pounding itself onto the nightstand, some of the pills and other medical equipment shaking with the force.

"This isn't happenin'." He muttered, his voice shaky and rumbling deeply, sort of reminding me of how thunder sounded. I watched in despair as a few tears spilled down his closed eyes. After a few minutes of standing there, he stormed out; choking out a phrase, saying he was going to get the doctor.

I scanned over the others faces. The blonde one had his head bowed, his mop of hair covering his face. The one with brown hair looked out the window. Although his expression was cool, I could tell from the look in his eyes that he was in pain, too. One twin still stared at me and the other had his hand on his face.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered at the grief and guilt I was causing. They all seemed so sure that they knew me. They even thought I was their sister!

"You...don't remember?" The twin that continued staring shakily asked. "It's me, Seamus! And Rory!" He pointed towards the other twin. "Arthur! And Cole, too!" He touched the blonde's shoulder then gestured at the brown haired boy.

I slowly shook my head.

"I...don't know any of you. I'm sorry."

That's when the white doors in the room burst open, revealing the red headed Scot and a guy in scrubs, whom I assumed was the doctor.

"Hello there, Emilia." The Doctor gave a reassuring smile. "How are you feeling today?"

I was getting really sick of this. I felt bad for these people, but I was pretty sure my name was Haley and that this wasn't my family.

"My name's not Emilia!" I cried, choking back tears. "This isn't my family!"

"Calm down, it's alright." The Doctor held up his hands. Behind him, "my family" all had the same pained looked. It looked like they had been hurt more when I just said that statement. The Doctor sat by my bed, looking like he was about to tell a long bedtime story to a chid, except that his expression held a "i'm-sorry-you're-reality-is-about-to-be-crushed" look.

"You were kidnapped. We aren't sure by who. When we found you, you were drugged very heavily. It's no doubt that you don't remember things clearly. I know you must think that you have some different kind of family, or you're name is different, but please. Believe me. Nothing you know is...set in stone."

He handed me some files. Pictures of me and my "brothers". I was laughing and smiling, having even more than a blast than i did with my real brother. My name was on one file, not Haley, but Emilia Kirkland. The files started shaking. I realized that it was just my hands trembling, my mind was going blank. No. This wasn't true. All my memories are...no….

The next thing I remember was sobbing, very, very hard. I was curled up in a ball. There was yelling, probably from the scottish dude, but the doctor disappeared in a flash.

Someone held me tightly, whispering and hushing. All I could do was whimper as I heard one of my "brothers" talk to me gently.

"shhhh. It's going to be okay. We'll figure this out. Ye will remember in time and it won't be so confusin'..."It was the scotttish man. The one that looked older than the rest. Despite not really knowing him, I actually felt comforted by his embrace. His quiet, sweet nothings slowly started to calm me down.

Little did I know this was just the beginning of the heartache.

(...Le Time Skip...) 

A couple of days passed before I was allowed to go back "home" with my "family". The Doctor said that if I went home, that might trigger some memories. Truth to be told, I remembered nothing. All I remember from that day was Seamus and Cole on my back, asking me if I had the slighted clue or memory or whatever. It got very agitating.

A week passed by and I had learned quite a few things. Allistor, the red haired scot, was the eldest brother was of us all. He had a short temper, smoke and drank quite a bit, and was sassy, yet flirty with the pretty ladies we passed by in the street. Despite his many flaws, he was dedicated to providing food to the rest of us. Apparently, out parents had died years ago due to a robbery of some sort, so Allistor took care of us.

The second oldest from him was Cole, who had a cooler exterior, yet he could be as sassy and witty with the comebacks as Allistor. He kept quiet around me, but I could tell that he looked out for me.

Then came the twins, Seamus and Rory. Seamus didn't seem to like Rory very much. In fact, Rory didn't seem to like him, either. So I guess it's mutual dislike between the two of them. They're Irish, though.

Lastly, there was Arthur, who was british. All the brothers seemed to like to pick on him since he was a traditional stick-in-the-mud-sibling. He was a gentleman and tsundere through and through, he even drank tea and watched Doctor Who and Sherlock. I found out I liked those shows because he introduced me to it. Apparently I had liked them before, so it wasn't a surprise to my "older brothers."

Yet, still, I wasn't used to it here. My mind was still hung up on how my memories of my father, mother, and brother were fake. They seemed so vivid. So real. All of my "brothers" seemed to notice my depressive state, as they all pitched in to somehow make me happy. Allistor bought a lot of my favorite foods. Cole made sure I wasn't alone. His awkward company actually was enjoyable. The twins did all sorts of little jokes, trying to get me to crack a grin. They succeeded a couple of times. Arthur tried to introduce me to some magical creatures. I couldn't see them for whatever reason, while all my "brothers" could. This is what came as a shock to them, really.

Apparently, I could see magical creatures before.

Despite how crazy and dysfunctional this family seemed, they kept a tight schedule around their day. At first, to help me settle in, all four except Allistor stayed with me the whole day. One by one, they started going back to school; Arthur being the first since he was in the student council or something like that. Then Cole left and finally the twins were gone, leaving me alone during the day until all of them came back around early afternoon when we ate dinner.

Each day started with Allistor waking us all up, even me who didn't go to school yet because I still had "mental issues.". I understood sort of why. We got to spend more time together by eating breakfast as a family. The four would then take a bus and Allistor and I would watch T.V. or something like that until he had to leave for work. So, what did I do during that time when i was alone?

I took a lot of naps.

(...Line breaker...)

I grumbled drowsily, irritated by someone who was poking me in the face to wake me up.

"No…" I groaned, burying my head in my pillow I had brought to the couch. Faint sunlight streamed into the room, lighting up the corners of my eyes. Afternoon. Fairly early afternoon. Allistor was probably home from work and trying to wake me up.

"It's not good for ye to sleep all day long." He grabbed the pillow away. I groggily looked up at him, glaring. It was one of those rare times when he was actually serious. Rubbing one of my eyes as sat up on the couch.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked. "It's not like I can go to school or go out to town."

Allistor paused for a moment, before looking back at me with a smirk. Crap. He thought of something that I could do.

"Going out to town sounds good for ye, Lass." He gave my shoulder a nudge. "I'll take ye tomorrow while I have the day off."

Author's Note: Basically, the life your living now is a lie. You're really the Kirkland's little sister. :D Hope you guys liked it. It was just a random thing that popped into my head. I'll be continuing it soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Being out in town was always unnerving. Random people would smile brightly at me like the knew me (which they probably did) and I would try to give a grin back without looking too weirded out. It was obvious that this town didn't receive much attention from tourist as there was really nothing very special about it and hardly any cars came bustling down the road, honking and spraying foul smoke out of them like it had back when I had lived with my real family...Yet, there was a familiar air to the lanky, nearly broken down buildings and friendly people, more than there was to the house I now lived in.

"We used to go out to town more." Allistor told me when he noticed my shocked gaze sweeping the streets. "It was ye favorite place to be."

And it turns out it still being a old town, it has some pretty cool stuff to do in it. There was a bookshop that I kept going back to because the lady would let me look at anything new that came in. The charming little personality of the shop helped with me feeling at ease, as pictures and other various art were painted on the walls of various stories ranging from Petter Rabbit to Shakespeare.

The lady's name was Mrs. Potters and she knew me from before, which was probably the main reason she gave him special treatment. I instantly connected with her, having no problem with believing this was my favorite place to be. I loved books.

Plus, there was a freaking carousel! A freaking carousel! Right in the middle of the whole town!

It was shiny and new, looking as out of place in the town as a bright, yellow puppy in the middle of a room of old, black cats.

Allistor chuckled at my look of delight. "Ye always loved that blasted thing. Always picked the albino rabbit."

"There's an albino rabbit!?" I asked excitedly. If I had a tail it would be wagging. "Can I ride on it?"

Allistor gave me a grin before taking a few dollars to me out of his grey, slightly falling apart wallet. "I'll be down at the grocery shop." He told me, tosseling my (light or dark) hair on my head. "Go have some fun."

Of course I did. I had a blast! I found the albino bunny, which looked a little dusty and lonely. I rode the carousel till I had the tunes stuck in my head. Hopping off and caring little at the adults chuckling mildly at a teen like me riding a child's ride, I decided it was about time that i headed back to my red headed brother.

That's when I ran into her.

"Emilia!" Came the loudest shriek I had ever heard in my life. Sudden arms wrapped around me before I had time to wonder who called my name, and how in heaven's sake did this person have the power to scream it louder than Godzilla roaring from the depths of the ocean. The girl, I wasn't quite sure it was but I was guessing from the feminine sound of her voice, apparently had She-Hulk strength that went along with her banshee powers. I felt like a balloon that was going to pop under the insane amount of glomp I was getting.

Then I was released.

I coughed, breathing heavily from surprise and lack of oxygen I gotten from the ninja hug I had received. I stepped back a little, observing the girl. She had bright blue eyes with strange, orange wiry hair. Freckles dotted her pale white cheeks and arms. Her over-sized shorts that seemed about to slip off somehow remained on her as she bounced up and down with excitement. Her shirt also seemed to be big on her, and the faded superhero logo hinted that it was either a hand-me-down from her Uncle or brother.

_ A weasley…?_

"I'm so glad you're back!" She cried happily. Yeesh….did she only have one volume setting? "I was getting worried that you wouldn't...cause then I wouldn't have anyone to spend time with cause you're my bestest friend! It was so scary when you went missing and everyone was looking around for you and there was no sign of you and the trail went cold for months and months and-" By this point I had no idea what she was saying. My mind was going dizzy trying to follow the string of words that seemed to billow out of her mouth with ease. She probably would have kept going if she didn't notice me backing away.

"Hey….What's wrong?" She asked, confusion spreading on her face. I was getting really tired from that expression from everyone. Not to mention, the look that came from then after I explained to them.

"Um...I'm sorry, but, I really have no idea who you are." I told her, biting my lips and watching her closely. Hopefully, she wouldn't feel too bad-

That's when she erupted into a ball of snorts and giggles. At one point she even fell on the floor and gave a new meaning to the phrase ROFL. I watched her all the while, wondering why I wasn't so surprised at this reaction from the girl. Maybe I did know her? Was this what she did all the time?

"Ah, man." She finally stood up, wiping up tears that started to form from her eyes. "That was a good one, Em."

"um...sorry, but I'm being serious. I don't know you." I tried phrasing it again, this time backing away.

"Haha! Your face! You're really good at acting, Emilia." She said with the same huge smile on her face, taking a step towards.

"Seriously! I don't know you!" I started raising my voice a little, getting highly annoyed by this girl, not to mention I was a little scared because she seemed a little creepy with that kind of smile on her face . When she took another step I decided to run for it. I think she thought I was playing a game and chased after me.

Running into the grocery shop, I stopped for a minute in each food aisle to look for the familiar mop of red hair.

"Help me!" I cried as I nearly knocked Allistor over in attempting to hide behind me. "She's after me!"

"Who- oof!" He was about to question before the air was knocked out from him, arms wrapping around him and clutching as my arms that I had wrapped around the red-haired Scottish man's torso.

"Mabelle!" Allistor squirmed in her grasp. "Git off! You're scaring Emilia!"

Mabelle backed off, the look of confusion from before slowly etched itself back onto her face, mixing in with a hint of hurt. Her blue eyes found it's way to my figure from behind my eldest brother. Finally, a look of comprehension set in.

"You….really don't remember me do you?" There. The same sad expression that came accross every single one of their faces. I hated it. I hated the feeling of making everybody feel sad.

"...Yeah." I simply replied.

(...Line Breaker…)

Allistor had explained everything about me to Mabelle shortly after what happened and I left them in the middle of the conversation, mostly because I still didn't accept the fact that this was my home and they were my family. If you had woken up and realized what you knew to be reality was really all fake, just a dream, a hallucination your brain made up while you were kidnapped, would you be so willing to accept the real reality? Wouldn't you want to go back to dreaming? Even if it was still dreaming, It would feel better.

It would certainly feel less crazy.

The sun was setting across the horizon, making the clouds that surrounded it hued with pinks and oranges. The bright blue sky slowly faded to a navy as the street lamps slowly flickered on just like the stars were doing in the sky and there I was. Sitting in the middle of a now sleeping town. Right smack dab in the middle. For once, everything was peaceful. There was no noise except for a few crickets and sheep in a barn nearby saying their last baas as they went to sleep too. For once, it was just me. Me and my thoughts. Even at my "home" I didn't get this blissful feeling.

I rested my head against the stone statue that was in the middle of town just like me. It was of some old dude that lead people here or something. I didn't really care, howeverm I just let my (eye color) eyes slide close as the feeling of exhaustion crept over me. Footsteps echoed across the street as they came closer to me and I didn't need to open my eyes to know it was Allistor. The sound of his stride was so confident and different than anyone else's. That, or maybe I was getting a little too observant and sentimental with the symbol of things around me lately.

"You asleep?" His voice came in a hushed whisper as I felt him crouch on a knee next to me. I didn't reply. Maybe because I was half hoping he would think I was asleep and leave me. He never did, though, and simply picked me up, my arms over his shoulders and his hands gripping my legs tightly so I didn't fall off. He then started the trek home. The slow rhythm of his walking and being in his warm embrace once again comforted me. A feeling of safety helped me slowly lull into more of a drowsiness than before.

"Allistor?" I mumbled, forgetting of my feign of sleeping. He slightly jerked his head sideways to look at me, giving a playful grin.

"So ye're awake now?" He gave a laugh. "Ye sound half asleep, though. What is it?"

"Who was that girl?" He's steps faltered a little, his walking slowing unexpectedly and causing me to wake up a little.

"She was one of ye're old friends." He replied, taking up the walk again and he shifted my weight slightly in order to hold on to me better. "You two were close. You reacted the same way you did today when you first met her, except ye were five at the time."

"Oh." I said. Awkward silence pursued as I tried to figure out how to tell him something. How to word it exactly right. "...Allistor…...Are you really my brother?"

It wasn't the first time I had asked him that, to tell me the truth. He'd always respond with a picture of us, or family files with my name on them, or something documential. But….I couldn't get it out of my mind of how they could be fake. Of how I couldn't accept them and my "family" could be lying to me.

He stopped and for a while he was just standing there. It took me a while to realize with shock that….

Allistor was crying.

It wasn't the first time I had seen him like this. he had cried in front of me once at the hospital. But that was controlled tears, and few of them ever reached the ground. This time they flowed freely down his face, dropping off into the dry dirt below us.

Slowly, I slide off of his back from the piggyback like carry he had me in. I was wide awake now, staring at him with wide eyes as he turned towards me.

"You….really think we're lying?" He mumbled. "You think….I'm playing something? You think I want something from ye?" I flinched at how loud his voice was growing. He took a step towards me, grabbing my shoulder a little too hard, shaking me slightly.

"The thing I want from you is!...to believe me." His voice quieted tremendously as he panted, his shoulder going up in down in small sobs. Putting one hand one the side of my head and the other around my back he pulled me into an tight embrace. As much as I wanted to back out of it, he held onto me. Like he was afraid of losing me... "I'm ye're brother...Ye're my sister….My little sister…I'm so sorry, Emilia...I lost ye..."

Realisation dropped onto me like a ton of bricks. He lost Emilia and ended up with me. Me who didn't remember anything. Me who rejected the very thought of this ever being my family or home. They thought they found me. My older brothers thought that they after months of searching they had found me, only to end up with me.

I'm not Emilia.

I'm….

…

I'm…

…

Why can't I remember my real name?


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and Shine!" I heard someone yell into my ear as what felt like a pillow slapped my head. I gave a grumble, turning over and seeing the frizzy haired wonder.

"Oh, Mabelle."

If there was one person that could ever call friend or admit being close to in my crazy new life, it was her. Despite what our first encounter like was out in town, she stuck by me and helped me out. Like, really helped me out.

It was now spring break for school, which meant my "older brothers" were home twenty-four seven. The twins would hog up the TV, which lead to constant fights over the remote. Arthur was always in his room doing...whatever.

And Cole became my own personal shadow. Well, Mabelle and my shadow. Mabelle would now show up every morning and take me to town, pausing every now and then to introduce me to some townspeople that I used to know. Cole would trail behind us, shuffling his feet in the dirt and sit by me while we waited for Mabelle to buy new clothes or whatever.

It was pretty nice, actually.

"Today we're not going to town!" Mabelle decided to exclaim loudly. I winced, rubbing my eyes as I sat up in bed, giving her a bewildered look.

"Then….Where are we going?"

Her reply was a face full of striped shirt.

"Get dressed and I'll show you!"

Flashing her signature, almost hollywood smile, Mabelle dashed off to either annoy the heck out of Arthur or make the twin's fight over the remote a threesome war. Giving a sigh, I pulled on some clothes and head out my door.

"-Oof."

Holding my forehead, I was about to tell off one of my "brothers" for getting in the way. The fire squad in my head held their fire, however, seeing that it was just my quiet and seldom "brother", Cole.

"Oh...Cole." I greeted awkwardly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, removing my hand from my forehead. His green eyes scanned over the probably redding mark. I never knew someone's shoulder could be that hard, but when it came to these four guys (who were mostly made up of skin and bone and whatever muscle they had never showed) I could believe it.

"I'll be okay." I muttered, feeling my cheeks heated up in embarrassment. The way he was holding my hand and cheek reminded me of how one would hold a baby. Gentle. As if it were about to break on them.

And being treated like a baby was not something I liked getting used to with my "brothers".

"Great, you're dressed!" Mabelle said happily, grabbing mine and Cole's arm and proceeding to drag us out of the hall and to the door. "Let's go!"

"Be back before 5!" I heard Arthur call from his room. "Allistor wants all of us to eat out together."

"Joyful." I whispered, wondering if it would be just as awkward as our dinner conversation are.

(...Time Skip….)

"it's….um….It's a house." I said simply.

What Mabelle had taken us was to a somewhat falling down house. It looked sort of like the one's out in town, except that it had plants growing all over it and bricks falling out of several places. Not to mention that I swore I saw a couple of dusty, grey pigeons shift around in the depths of the upstairs window.

"Not just any house! Our secret hideout!" Mabelle cried, shaking a fist in the air triumphantly. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Cole, who merely gave a shrug of his shoulder at my friend's strangeness.

The next two hours, Mabelle showed me the complexity of the house. From the outside it seemed simple, but on the inside it held all sort of trap doors and secret basements. It was actually pretty cool.

This being our secret hideout I could believe. I definitely would choose a place like this.

"It's pretty nice, huh?" I asked Cole as we walked through a part of the kitchen. He gave a nod, his brown hair bobbing a little on his head.

He gave few steps towards me before-

"Cole! Watch out!"

There must have been some kind of trap door or something rotting away from termites and others sorts of decay underneath my older brother's feet. Whatever made the floor under him splinter and give way...made a panic alarm set off in me.

The last thing I remember was moving him out of the way.

And then I had a feeling I was falling.

Author's Note: I'm sorry for such the wait and the shortness of this chapter...this is basically what I have written months ago so I have to start working on it again. but don't worry, I'll get to it. Sorry again...


End file.
